Electronic devices having an electrical circuit carrier in the form of a printed circuit board are known, for example. Electrical and/or electronic components can be mounted on the printed circuit board and can be electrically conductively connected to one another. Such printed circuit boards are fastened to other components of the electronic device using adhesive bonding or screwing, for example.